La Historia de un Amor Prohibido
by hjghermionegranger
Summary: Empieza el 7º año en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger es nombrada Premio Anual y para sorpresa de todos Draco Malfoy también pero, ¿Por que? Voldemort aun anda suelto y en este clima de incertidumbre... ¿Podrá nacer el amor, sobre todo si es entre dos enemigos?


Hola!

Bueno, antes de nada quiero dar un aviso. Algunos acontecimientos del libro 6 no se tienen en cuenta (muerte de Dumbledore y Draco convertido en mortífago así como la entrada de los mortífagos en Hogwarts).

Este es mi primer fic, no solo de Draco y Hermione, si no de Harry Potter... bueno, el primero de todo, no habi hecho un fic sobre nada antes y bueno... una amiga mía quiso leer este que estaba escribiendo en el ordenador y decidí publicarlo ^^ Espero que os guste.

Dejad muchas Reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre ella, porfa :)

Un beso muy grande a los que lo leais.

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**Todos los pe__rsonajes son de JK Rowling excepto aquellos que mi activa imaginación haya creado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. El otro premio anual:<strong>_

El ruido que hacía el motor del tren escarlata que llevaba estampado el escudo de la escuela Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechicería se veía opacado por las risas, las charlas entre amigos que no se habían visto durante meses, los gritos de alegría durante los encuentros y algún que otro suave sollozo por parte de una madre desconsolada que no quería dejar que su pequeño hijo de once años empezase en Hogwarts y se fuese de casa para hacerse todo un mago. Unos de los únicos que estaban en silencio en aquella estación, eran los Malfoy.

Narcisa Malfoy, alta, rubia, delgada y con su increíble porte elegante, se encontraba al lado de su único hijo Draco Malfoy, prefecto y recién nombrado Premio Anual de Hogwarts. Draco era la viva imagen de su padre, todo el mundo lo decía. Rubio, alto y con unos preciosos pero siempre fríos ojos grises, pero los dos se diferenciaban en que Draco había adquirido las fracciones delicadas de su madre que le daba un aire más aristocrático y menos arisco que el de su padre. Sin embargo, uno no se debía dejar llevar por esa máscara de inocencia y dulzura que a veces el rostro del heredero de los Malfoy mostraba.

Desde su nacimiento, a Draco se le había educado con los principios que su familia creía que todo un Malfoy debía tener. Desprecio a los hijos de muggles o a todo lo relacionado con ellos, una buena mano con los negocios,… Narcisa nunca apoyó nada de eso. Es cierto que ella había sido educada de esa misma manera por los Black, pero ella nunca había querido que a su hijo le pasase lo mismo, por eso ella desde que el había nacido, le había dado todo el amor que su padre jamás le había dado.

Narcisa miró a su hijo dándose cuenta de cuánto había crecido. Ya nada quedaba de aquel chico que se había emocionado al recibir su primera escoba de carreras, ahora ante ella solo veía a un chico de 17 años con una mirada seria y perdida hacia el tren que tenía frente a el. Narcisa apartó la mirada de su hijo y la posó al frente justo cuando una chica de pelo rizado castaño pasaba frente a ellos acompañada de una pelirroja que supuso que era una Weasley. Volvió a mirar a su hijo y se fijó que seguía a las chicas con la mirada y Narcisa, sin poder evitar su curiosidad, con un tono desinteresado, le preguntó:

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- Weasley y Granger – le respondió su hijo con voz impersonal.

- ¿La sangre sucia amiga de Potter?

- Si.

Narcisa no volvió a preguntar. Así que esa era la famosa Hermione Granger. La chica a la que todo el mundo consideraba la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. No se había fijado en ella, pero no le pareció tan fea como lo había dicho Lucius una vez. Lucius… su marido el cual se encontraba en casa, sin poder salir ya que el Señor Tenebroso lo había sacado de Azkaban y no era bueno que lo viesen. Se escuchó un pitido y entonces ella supo que era el momento de despedirse de su hijo. Se giró hacia el.

- Que pases un buen año, Draco.

- Lo mismo digo, madre - dijo el chico seriamente.

- Ten cuidado, Draco – dijo su madre mirando intensamente al chico, preocupada.

- Lo tendré madre. Cuidate – se inclinó hacia su madre y le besó la frente durante unos segundos. La mujer sonrió.

- Quiero que me escribas, Draco.

- Lo haré madre, tenlo por seguro. Debo irme.

- Adiós – susurró la mujer al tiempo que veía como su hijo se subía en el vagón que estaba frente a ellos.

Mientras veía el tren salir lentamente del andén, Narcisa pensó que le hubiese gustado abrazarle y decirle que le amaba, pero eso delante de la gente que estaba en el andén estaba "prohibido". Suspiró. Quizá llevase siete años acompañando a su hijo a la estación para verle marchar a la escuela, pero cada año le dolía más dejarle ir. Cuando el tren desapareció de su vista, Narcisa caminó sola, con elegancia, a lo largo del andén junto a las demás familias que habían ido a despedir a sus hijos pero justo cuando llegó a la zona habilitada para apariciones, la mujer se dio cuenta de que en todos los años en los que su hijo había cogido el tren para irse a Hogwarts, esa era la primera vez que le había besado.

Junto a sus amigos y entre risas, caminaba una preciosa castaña. Hermione Granger iba junto a su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley con su peludo gato entre sus brazos riendo de las gracias de su pelirrojo amigo.

- Podéis llamarme loco, pero creo que cada vez hay mas gente en este tren - dijo Ronald mientras buscaba un compartimento en el que poder establecerse.

- Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿no? – dijo Hermione – Eso quiere decir que la gente sigue pensando que Hogwarts es el mejor lugar para dejar a sus hijos aun con Voldemort suelto.

- No digas el nombre, Hermione – dijo Ron estremeciéndose.

- Venga Ron, no seas estúpido – dijo Harry. – No hay que temer a llamarle por su nombre. ¿Qué va a pasar?

- Eso, ¿Qué va a pasar, comadreja? Tienes aquí a tu amiguito Potter para salvarte. – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde el compartimento que tenían al lado.

- Malfoy – siseó Ron – Esperaba que no tener que ver tu peluda cara de Hurón alvino al menos hasta que llegásemos a Hogwarts.

- No te creas que para mi es un placer ver tu asquerosa cara, pobretón.

- Cállate Malfoy – dijo Harry.

- Tu a mi no me mandas callar, cararrajada. – dijo el Slytherin sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica

- Ya basta – dijo Hermione al ver que Harry también sacaba la suya. – Por si no te has dado cuenta, Malfoy, soy premio anual y puedo castigarte por lo que estás haciendo.

Draco Malfoy, aun sin bajar la varita con la que apuntaba a Harry, sonrió y miró a Hermione burlonamente.

- ¿En serio, Granger?¿Eres premio anual? No me sorprende siendo Dumbledore el director. Bueno, pues siento decirte que me he dado cuenta de que este patético director que tenemos no está tan loco como yo creía – dijo Malfoy sonriendo de lado, un claro gesto burlón que molestó a la castaña.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?

- Vaya, Granger. ¿Es que nadie te había dicho que yo también he sido nombrado premio anual? Al principio me sorprendió siendo Potter el preferido de Dumbledore pero bueno, eso quiere decir que el viejo sabe quien es mejor que los demás. – dijo el chico y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y entró en el compartimento, muy satisfecho consigo mismo por el efecto que había tenido en los Gryffindors.

Sentada ya en un compartimento en el que habían encontrado a Luna, y todavía sin poder creérselo, Hermione Granger miraba el verde paisaje desde la ventana sin hacer caso a las conversaciones de sus amigos. Eso era una broma, tenía que serlo. Era imposible que el estúpido Malfoy fuese premio anual junto a ella. Cuando a ella le había llegado la carta notificándoselo, al momento escribió a Harry preguntándole si el era el otro. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando este le dijo que no, pero entonces supuso que habían tenido en cuenta las calificaciones y que habría sido alguien de otra casa pero jamás pensó que fuese Draco Malfoy. Era cierto que el chico sacaba buenas notas, pero… Por Merlin, era Malfoy, y Dumbledore sabía que estaba relacionado con el Voldemort, le parecía imposible que le otorgase el premio anual a Malfoy dándole así mas libertades.

- Herm – escuchó que le llamaba su amigo pelirrojo. – Vamos, tenemos la reunión con los prefectos. Tenemos que irnos.

- Oh si, lo olvidaba. Adiós chicos – dijo la Gryffindor despidiendo a sus compañeros.

Ella y Ron caminaron en silencio todo el camino hasta el vagón de los prefectos y cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver que estaba prácticamente lleno salvo…

- Malfoy – susurró Hermione con voz peligrosamente venenosa.

- ¿Me buscabas, Granger? – le dijo una voz en su oído. Hermione se sobresaltó y pegó un respingo, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

- Si. Sin ti no puedo empezar la reunión.

- ¿Seguro que no era para nada más? - preguntó el con una sonrisa que, incluso a Hermione le resultó sexi.

- Si, seguro. Solo te buscaba para la reunión. Bueno, empecemos. Buenos días, nosotros somos los nuevos premios anuales de Hogwarts y tenemos que daros unas indicaciones que Dumbledore nos ha…

- Corta el rollo, Granger – dijo Draco. Se levantó con gracia de la mesa en la que se había sentado y cogió cuatro sobres de su derecha. Se acercó a un prefecto de cada casa y le entregó el sobre – Las contraseñas de las salas comunes. Ya está, podéis iros. Lo demás es lo de todos los años y es estúpido volver a repetirlo.

- Pero los que somos nuevos… - empezó un prefecto de quinto año de Ravenclaw.

- Pregúntale a uno de los que no lo son – le cortó el rubio. – Yo me voy.

- Malfoy, espera – dijo Hermione molesta, haciendo que el chico se diese la vuelta y volviese a entrar al compartimento.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Granger? ¿Sabes? A veces puedes resultar muy molesta – dijo el chico revolviéndose el pelo.

- Ron, vete al compartimento. Me acerco luego – dijo Hermione a su amigo el cual, asintió y se fue, dejándolos completamente solos - ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

- Lo que todo el mundo deseaba, Granger – dijo el como si fuese obvio – Puede que a ti te apeteciese decir el rollo de todos los años, pero… vamos, admítelo, la primera vez está bien, pero ya llevo tres años escuchándolo y me cansa así que paso de decirlo yo esta vez.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, lo hecho, hecho está. Y no me vallas con el cuento de que se lo dirás a McGonagall porque entonces yo me inventaré cualquier cosa para decirle a Snape y ya sabes quien ganaría. – Hermione le observaba enfurecida y el solo sonrió ampliamente – Relájate Granger, o te saldrán arrugas y eso hará mas horrible tu cara de sangre sucia.

- No lo aguanto – gritaba Hermione cuándo llegó al compartimento de sus amigos.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo hace – dijo Harry.

- Daría lo que fuese por poder pegarle otro puñetazo como en tercero.

- Pídele a McGonagall otro giratiempo – dijo Ron divertido.

- No serviría de nada, los giratiempos solo retroceden unas horas, como máximo un día.

- Hermione, debes tranquilizarte – dijo Luna sonriente – Los _Murmleys _están como locos. No dejan de dar vueltas y me están mareando.

- ¿Qué son los…? – empezó Neville. Pero una mirada de sus amigos le indicó que era mejor dejarlo así.

- Vamos Mione, no es tan malo. Piensa que no le vas a tener que aguantar mucho – dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarle.

- Tienes razón. Ahora solo espero que no me manden hacer las rondas con el.

- Bueno, y si es así solo tienes que hablar con McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, hacía una noche clara que dejaba ver todas las estrellas como pequeños y hermosos puntos brillantes. A Hermione le fue casi imposible despegar su sonriente mirada del techo del gran comedor, es mas, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la selección por mirar el techo. El grito eufórico de Ronald había sido lo que la había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Miró al pelirrojo y frunció el ceño al verle comer como un auténtico animal.

- Deberías dejar de comer así, Ronald. – le regañó.

- Y tu _defefias_ comer _alfo Hefmione_. – le dijo el chico con la boca llena.

- Eso ha sido asqueroso, Ron – dijo Ginny con una mueca.

- Vamos Ginny – dijo Ron cuando hubo tragado la comida – Fred y George lo hacen constantemente en casa y tu no les dices nada.

- Ellos tan solo lo hacen para imitarte.

- No _ef fierto_.

- Eh chicos – dijo una voz a su derecha. Se giraron encontrándose con la sonriente cara de Seamus Finnigan. - ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bien, ¿El tuyo Seamus? – le respondió Harry al chico.

- Genial. Por cierto, Hermione, me he enterado de que eres la Premio Anual. Felicidades.

- Gracias Seamus.

- Si, es, Felicidades Hermione – dijo Dean Thomas.

- Gracias Dean.

- Bueno, ¿y el otro premio anual quien es? – preguntó Seamus.

- Adivina… - dijo Hermione molesta.

- Por ese tono no es nada bueno – dijo el chico riendo – Por eso no creo que sea Harry.

- Ya le gustaría a ella que fuese Harry – dijo Neville.

- Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Dean - ¿Un Ravenclaw? – negaron - ¿Un Hufflepuff? – repitieron el gesto y entonces el chico abrió la boca sorprendido – Venga ya… ¿Un Slytherin?

- Si, un Slytherin… y ni más ni menos que el príncipe de las serpientes – dijo Ron mirando a la mesa de los eternos enemigos de los leones.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Seamus asombrado. – Pero ¿Por qué Malfoy? No me lo explico… su padre es mortífago y… estoy seguro de que el también lo es. ¿Por qué iba Dumbledore a nombrar premio anual a Malfoy sabiendo eso y teniendo en cuenta que Quien-vosotros-sabéis está suelto?

- No lo sabemos – dijo Ginny.

- No, solo sabemos que Malfoy es premio anual – dijo Harry – Pero Seamus tiene razón. ¿Por qué lo hizo Dumbledore? Yo creo que tiene que haber algo tras de esto.

- Ni idea, a mi no se me ocurre nada – dijo Dean.

- Bueno, al menos Hermione tiene que aprovechar – dijo una voz molesta y chillona. Todos se giraron a mirar a la chica que había hablado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Lavender? – preguntó Ginny molesta. Lavender nunca le había caído bien, y menos desde lo que pasó con su hermano y Hermione el año anterior.

- Vamos Ginerva, es posible que tu estés saliendo con Harry y que estés enamorada de el y todas esas cosas, pero no me vas a negar que Draco Malfoy no es el chico más guapo de Hogwarts.

- A mi Malfoy me da asco – dijo Ginny con una cara de demostraba molestia. – Y aunque fuese guapo, eso no quita que sea un idiota y prepotente hurón, además de mortifago.

- Bueno, vale, lo que tu quieras – la chica soltó una risita – Aunque te recomendaría que te fijases un poco más en Malfoy.

El resto de la cena pasó igual. Entre alguna que otra risa pero sobre todo con preguntas a cerca de porqué el director había nombrado a Draco Malfoy premio anual. Cuando Hermione se iba a levantar, escuchó como desde la mesa de los profesores, la jefa de su casa le llamaba.

- Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, acérquense a mi despacho, les seguiré en unos segundos.

Hermione se giró y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar dar una exclamación ahogada. Tenía a Malfoy prácticamente pegado a ella. Dio un paso atrás y caminó hacia la puerta, manteniéndose alejada del chico.

- Deberías mirar por donde andas, Sangre sucia. Casi chocas conmigo y no hubiese sido agradable que manchases mi túnica nueva. – Hermione siguió caminando, sin decir nada y sin darse cuenta aumentaba la velocidad de su paso. La voz del chico había sido peligrosa, parecido al susurro de una serpiente que intenta atrapar a su presa y eso a la chica le indicó que podía haber peligro. - ¿Por qué corres, Granger?¿Tienes miedo? – Hermione no se volteó pero no lo necesitó para saber que el empezaba a sonreír. Hermione no le tenía miedo, pero tampoco era estúpida, sabía detectar el peligro y en ese momento parecía que Draco Malfoy llevaba escrito en la frente la palabra peligro en letras mayúsculas, rojas y parpadeantes.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta del despacho de la profesora, suspiró aliviada, pero su alivio se esfumó de inmediato cuando sintió una mano en su brazo que con fuerza, le pegó la espalda a la pared. Hermione quiso gritar, pero una pálida y fría mano se lo impidió tapándole la boca.

- Te dejaré si no gritas – la chica asintió y el Slytjerin quitó su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- ¿Qué quiero? – preguntó el chico. – Es una buena pregunta, pero no lo se. Respóndeme tu, sabelotodo.

- Yo no…

- Oh, menudo día llevo. He dejado sin palabras a la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger unas cuantas veces este día.

- Malfoy… ¿te has dado cuenta de que estás tocando a una sangre sucia? – preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta de que esa era lo único que haría que el chico la soltase. Y tal y como ella había dicho, Draco Malfoy la soltó, pero lo hizo justo a tiempo ya que unos segundos después la profesora de transformaciones doblaba la esquina que llevaba al pasillo de su despacho.

- Malfoy, Granger, siento el retraso. Bien tengo que hablar con ustedes de sus rondas.


End file.
